


The North Remembers

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is done with your shit Jon, Jon Snow knows nothing, Kind of anti-Jon, Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, Well Jon is paying for bending the knee, Well very anti-Dany, please don't read of you like Jonarys, problematic trash child, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: Sansa read the scroll and closed her eyes, "Jon has knelt to the Dragon Queen" she whispered.Arya ripped the scroll from her hand, "Has he gone mad?"Bran let out the smallest of smiles, "Worse, he thinks he's in love"."Sevens hells" Arya ground out.What happens when the rest of the Starks find out what Jon has done.





	The North Remembers

Sansa had received the scroll while she sat with her siblings that morning, she was swishing the last of her tea and barely skimmed it before placing her cup onto the table with a thud. Both her siblings glanced up as she read the message again in disbelief. 

Sansa read the scroll and closed her eyes, "Jon has knelt to the Dragon Queen" she whispered.

Arya ripped the scroll from her hand, "Has he gone mad?"

Bran let out the smallest of smiles, "Worse, he thinks he's in love".

"Sevens hells" Arya ground out.

Sansa stood and quickly walked the few steps towards the hearth, trying to regain her composure. "Why would he think himself in love?". 

 _With who?_ She wanted to ask but knew Bran would most likely make some puzzling response if asked directly. 

"The Dragon Queen, he's been fighting against our enemies with her and most likely thinks himself in love" Bran shrugged minutely, "She is quite amazing at first"

"You've seen her?" Sansa asked, staring into the fire. 

"Bits of her life, she was sold to a Dothraki leader, has three dragons that can level castles, and thinks she's the one who will break the wheel" he said, the last part of his sentence seemed to be a repetition of someone else's words. 

 _Hers,_ Sansa thought bitterly. 

"But he's only known her a couple months at the most" Arya protested, "And this is Jon! He wouldn't just give up the North to some southern mad Targaryen". 

"He would if she came North with her dragons and fought the Night King's army" Sansa replied, remembering their conversation atop the battlements. 

"So because of the White Walkers Jon gave up the North, gave up our home, to someone who's family helped kill ours" Arya stood abruptly, her face enraged.

"He's trying to keep us all alive Arya, we don't know the whole truth" Sansa said, then turned from the fireplace, "We have to get ahead of this before the lords find out".

She pulled on her gloves and exited the room, trying to think of the worst outcome of this event.

Arya began to pace, "What do you mean he's in love with her? What have you seen?" she asked.

Bran sighed, "I went to see who Jon's real parents are" Arya nodded, he had already told them about Rhaegar and Lyanna, "And while I was watching the scene changed" he looked down at his hands.

"I saw Tyrion Lannister watching Jon step into her chamber at night, he stood there for hours and still Jon didn't come out. I saw Jon lying on a boat hurt, saying he would kneel, I saw her burn Sam's father and brother when they refused to kneel. Jon hasn't seen her at her worst, when she thinks like the Mad King, and he won't realize just how much of a...Targaryen she is until its too late" he stopped as though he'd said too much.

Arya whirled around, "Then we have to save him, we have to go to King's Landing and drag him home, the South isn't safe for Starks, it never has been" she hissed.

"He's not just a Stark Arya, he's also a Targaryen. He'll be fine for now" Bran said wearily.

"I don't care! Jon's our brother no matter who his birth parents were, we have to protect what pack we have left" she said, her voice beginning to rise.

Bran shook his head, "All we can do is make sure Winterfell survives the Night King and the Winter. Cersei won't help, Daenerys may be our best hope".  

His sister turned to face the door Sansa had just left through. 

"When he comes home I'm going to hug him and then beat him senseless" she muttered darkly. 

 

...

 

Sansa stood atop the battlements of Winterfell watching yet more snow fall. When she had been little snow had only fallen in small amounts, yet now it snowed almost daily. She couldn't help but wish she could go back to when Jon had stood next to her and they had argued about who was more dangerous. The Night King or Cersei. 

 _How could you give our home up to someone who burns people? Haven't we suffered enough at the hands of fire?_  

She knew she should go to the Main Hall and tell the lords what Jon had done, twisted it to her benefit before they turned on her. _It is what Littlefinger would have done._  

She wished Jon was home again, but still her feet turned towards the stairs to take her down to the hall. 

 

And yet the snow continued to fall. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, I'm still ready to grab a wine bottle and chase Jon Snow until he realizes he fucked up. After I finish whats in the bottle of course.
> 
> Un-betad and I didn't really review this while watching weird shit on Netflix. Will edit later.


End file.
